Good at Being Bad
by Malgosia
Summary: SanXMiroku/Sango is your average girl, lost in the high school crowd, harboring a huge crush on the school's hottest rebel-Miroku.Her timid character and lack of social status, or any status whatsoever, prevents her from making a move.But what happens when on a random morning a good girl goes bad? Will she find a balance between tame and wild?Will her TRUE self win Miroku's heart?


Hello All!

I haven't been on here for ten years (**not an exaggeration**). Long story short, it's one in the morning and I decided to rewrite my old story- considering my writing has improved dramatically and I no longer consider English my second language :X. I am doing this purely for fun. Reviews/feedback/requests are welcome and I will keep updating this story, if you guys would like me to. XOXO. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thanks.

Also, **LANGUAGE** might be questionable at times!

Synopsis: Sango Hakotsu, is your average girl, lost in the high school crowd. She has been harboring a huge crush on the school's _hottest rebel_ Miroku, but her timid character and lack of social status, or any status whatsoever, has prevented her from making her _feelings_ known. But what happens when on a random morning good girl goes **bad**? Will she find a balance between tame and wild? Will her _true self_ win the heart of the school's bad boy or is it the wild side he falls for? Is it all a **façade** that is just waiting to crumble? Sango will navigate, the ups and downs, the laughs and tears of love, along side her best friend Kagome, irritating Inuyasha and stoic Sesshomaru.

"_What is wrong with this world?!"-_ Sango thought as she jogged down the school's hallway. Her flats were squeaking on the newly polished floor but she chose to ignore the twinge of shame at the commotion she was making. The morning hasn't gotten off to a smooth start and she was well over 15 minutes late to class. On top of that, she was pretty certain her cheeks looked red and her hair resembled a bird's nest.

"_I didn't do anything to deserve this...eh...I hate being late!"-_She knocked on the door, tentatively walking into the classroom. As Sango expected, all eyes turned towards her, even the violet ones of one particular guy. Her breath hitched when those eyes locked with her own.

Mr. Makotaru, the math teacher, promptly pulled her out of the daze.

-"So glad you were able to join us, Miss Hakotsu"- He said sarcastically.

"_Thank God for small miracles, I would have made an ass out of myself, staring at Miroku like that."-_She thought.

When Sango did not reply, the teacher raised his eyebrow expectantly.

-"Would you care to comment, take a seat or stand here all day?"- He chided.

Sango felt herself blush. "_Well, I just solidified my status as a geek! Now that I completely resemble a tomato, I can say goodbye to any chance of Miroku talking to me, or even finding me attractive…"-_ She creased her forehead, the last thought making her sad. Ignoring the teacher's remark, she unconsciously moved a step towards her seat.

The rest of the students fell completely silent, except for two preppy girls in the back whispering to each other and sharing malicious glances. No doubt they were talking about her. And no doubt that it wasn't about how great she looked today.

-"Miss Hakotsu, you haven't spoken in the last 5 minutes. Is something the matter?" -The teacher turned his full attention toward her. He was a short man, in his 50's wearing a crooked bow tie. He had a bad sense of humor and a bad sense of when to stop asking questions. Like right now.

-" Well, except for the fact that everyone is staring at me like I have a hole in my head, nothing is wrong!" – Sango spat unexpectedly.

Mr. Makotaru must have looked as shocked as she was. His mouth opened to recoil at her sarcastic remark, but no sound came out. Kagome tried to stifle a sound of surprise, but unfortunately her hand covered her mouth a second too late and her melodic groan echoed through the class. Now Sango had everyone's attention, from her best friend to the two preps in the back, who were well mute by now. She didn't want to look over at Miroku, because she was sure it would be the last glance she'd take before she died from embarrassment.

" _What the hell am I doing? I am Sango. Sango Hakotsu. Respected, fairly liked girl. With fairly good grades, thick hair, tendency to blush…completely unremarkable. What a sad thought."_ – Sango mused, as she wiped the astonishment from her face  
- "Sango,"- Mr. Makotaru spoke eyeing her sharply-" that tone is not welcome in this classroom."

"_This is the only time have done anything unremarkable…_"- She thought.

-"You can keep your backpack on, because you will be taking a trip to the office"- the teacher's voice rose a few octaves and was booming through the room. Sango felt something snap. Something inside of her that was holding her back, keeping her tame. She felt a surge of anger rush over her, but in a second, it was gone, being replaced by confidence and calm.

She gave Mr. Makotaru her best smile and said sweetly, -"Look, I don't care what you're gonna do. I've had a terrible morning, partially thanks to this conversation, so I'd rather cut this short. I know where the principal's office is; I don't need a note. I will make sure to explicitly list all the faults I've committed this morning- you have my word." With that she spun on her heel and reached for the doorknob. Before she turned the brass handle, she faced the classroom once again. Searching through the sea of confused and amused eyes, she found the only ones that were curious and intrigued. Making sure she had his gaze, she quickly sent a wink in his direction. She could have sworn, she saw his mouth slightly drop open.

She couldn't be sure.

Before she knew, she was out in the cool hallway, feeling laughter rising from her throat. Feeling liberated, she set out to find the principal's office. After all, unremarkable girls didn't usually get sent to office and it was her first time being remarkable.

What happens next? Who will Sango run into on her way to the office? Did Kagome have an actual heart attack at her friend's unexpected behavior? What about that wink? And how much **trouble** is she really in?

TBA… xoxo


End file.
